Guns and Boomerangs
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Deadshot and Captain boomerang are out to kill the avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Deadshot chapter 1 **(Deadshot belongs to dc comics and Avatar belongs to nickelodeon) **

It was a dark night when Floyd Lawton, also known as Deadshot, was walking away from the Dai Li secret base towards Ba Sing se, with his hands in his pockets thinking to himself. "_That job was a total bore and I barely got half the money I was promised"._ He wore a Trench coat, a mask that covered his face from the nose up with a scope built in to the right eye of his mask, a hat, gloves and carried a suitcase containing his many weapons. (**A/N: basically wearing the suit from the beginning of gotham knight segment "Deadshot" the coat, the hat, etc.)**

He was hired by a guy looking to knock off some other guy who was some king's adviser and that guy was also in charge of a group called the Dai Li or something, so he accepted. The job was easier than he thought.

The guy tried to fight him but he did not do so well so he tried to run. He likes moving targets, he gave the man a minuet then he killed him with just a desert eagle.

The next day his employer became the head of the Dai Li and the Kings adviser and gave him barley half of what he promised and after that his employer sent men to kill him because he knew of there plans and how they controlled the earth kingdom. But he got rid of those guys rather easily.

He laughed about how easily he killed them while they were trying to be stealthy, the bat was stealthier then those guys, and he thought of the reaction on the guys face when he finds his guys corpses on the bottom of Lake Laogai, and he stole one of there uniforms thinking it might be useful in the future.

He made a note to kill the guy if he meets him again because of the way the guy shortchanged him. He made sure that Dai Li agents were not following him, he continued on towards the city. Even if they were following him, he had a little surprise for them.

After he made it in to the city, he made his way to the train station, and saw one of those brainwashed women they have roaming the city snuck past her and got on the train and left Ba Sing Se. He sat down in an empty seat on the train crossed his arms and was thinking why he took that job and thought about the ladies that were brainwashed into doing stuff for the Dai Li calling them selves Joo Dee. He takes jobs in hope of getting paid and maybe getting killed on the job. He wasn't suicidal but he dose not care about what he dose to get the job done and whether he lived or died.

After long train rides outside the city walls he continued on his way. He hasn't found a good job in a while. _"Next time" _he thought to himself "_I will kill you Long Feng, you weasel" . _

**End of Chapter 1**

**(A/N: i am sorry if deadshot seems OOC, if he isn't then great)**


	2. Chapter 2 job offer at a tavern

Chapter 2

Deadshot stopped at a tavern somewhere in the Earth kingdom.

He sat down at a table in a corner of the room. While waiting for the drinks he ordered he was watching a bounty hunter named June arm-wrestle a guy, near his table, while everyone was placing bets and cheering them on.

Then some teenager with a scar and an old man come barging in to the tavern and the teenager was whining about something to June and she beat the man she was arm wrestling. He then listened in on there conversation.

The teenager was complaining about June destroying parts of his ship and how she is going to work for them to find some kid. Then they left the tavern to hunt for the kid. A half hour later a man in a blue coat, a blue cap, a white scarf walked, he had red hair and Deadshot recognized him. It was Captain Boomerang, real name Owen mercer nicknamed Boomer. He worked with him when he was a part of the suicide squad and worked task force X. Captain boomerang looked around the tavern and saw Deadshot and smiled and sat down at his table.

"Well if it isn't my pal Deadshot " he said grinning.

"Hey boomer" said Deadshot smiling a bit "what brings you here last I heard you were in Iron Heights." He asked.

"Well I cut a deal and got out on good behavior and now they say I am reformed." He said scratching his head, "what about you last I heard about you, you were in Arkham."

"Well I escaped, came here looking for work since Batman, the cops and the league would be looking for me" Deadshot answered.

The drinks that Deadshot ordered finally came and they both were drinking and talking about how they got out of prison and how they got to the earth kingdom.

"Anyway how is the assassination business doing?" asked Captain Boomerang after taking a drink.

"Really crappy, a few lousy jobs and the pay is terrible," answered Deadshot "the last job I had was really easy and the pay was terrible".

"Who was your employer?" asked Captain Boomerang

"Some guy looking to be advisor to some king and to be head of a secret organization or something" answered Deadshot. "Well what are you doing here?" he asked

"Well I am here to ask if you would like to join me on a job I am on" Said Captain Boomerang "

What kind of job?" asked Deadshot

"To kill someone" said Captain Boomerang

After a moment Deadshot put down his drink and answered "I'm listening"

** End of Chapter 2**.


	3. Chapter 3 Details, Details and Details

**(A/N: Enjoy! i don't own Dc comic characters or Avatar)**

Gun's and Boomerangs ch 3

Deadshot listened to Captain Boomerang's proposition of them working together to kill someone.

"I was hired to kill a person called the avatar by the Fire Nation Government" said Captain Boomerang said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket and he handed the paper to Deadshot. Deadshot unfolded it and looked at it and it was a wanted poster of a kid.

"This is the target?" asked Deadshot curiously looking at the picture thinking that Captain Boomerang was joking.

"Yup that's him," said Captain Boomerang in a serious tone. " They said that the kid is supposed to be a threat or something".

"Are you kidding?" asked Deadshot "nope" answered Captain Boomerang shaking his head.

"What's the pay?" asked Deadshot after that Captain Boomerang pointed to the bottom of the paper. "Wow, that's four times the pay then all my last jobs combined" said Deadshot. "All right I will help," he said.

"Fine but well split the pay fifty-fifty said Captain Boomerang grinning. After a while of thinking Deadshot finally answered, "Deal" smiling.

"So why do you need help killing this kid". Asked Deadshot.

"Well I heard he is not traveling alone, that he is good at alluding capture and is a powerful bender" Said Captain Boomerang

"Your serious?" asked Deadshot "Yup and also things might get a little tricky" answered Captain Boomerang. "How" asked Deadshot suspiciously

"Competition, because of the size of the bounty on this kids head there is going to be a lot of competition from bounty hunters and other killers," answered Captain Boomerang.

"Ok but were do we start?" Asked Deadshot

"From what I gathered he has to train and master the elements of water, earth and fire in that order than he will have to kill my employer" said Captain Boomerang "How do you know that" asked Deadshot raising an eyebrow "It's a legend that I heard someone talk about, the legend says that kid has to restore the balance of something by learning the elements and killing the fire lord thus ending the war" answered Captain Boomerang.

"So far I was told that he has to learn water bending and he was heading north and the only place to learn water bending is at the North Pole with the northern water tribe," continued Captain Boomerang pulling out a small map from his coat pocket and placed it on the table and pointing at the North Pole on the map.

"That's great and all but I heard that its nearly impossible to find the northern water tribe because the were able to hide in the north and hold off fire nation army's for a hundred years" Deadshot pointed out. "Also how did you know he was heading north?" he asked. Captian Boomerang smiled and said, "I questioned a few people in a town he stopped in and they heard every thing". "Ok that's all I need to know" Deadshot shrugged.

"Well the lead with the North Pole is all we got so lets go with what we got" Said Captain Boomerang. "Whatever" said Deadshot as they stood up paid for the drinks and left the tavern and headed north.

end of chapter 3

**(A/N: i hope you liked this please review)**


End file.
